Espejos engañosos
by FiraLili
Summary: Debes tener cuidado con lo que haces, jugar con lo sobrenatural puede ser muy peligros... y los espejos muy engañosos. *Éste fic participa en el concurso Noche de brujas en el bosque, del foro "Bajo las ramas de Goshimboku"*


**Vengo contra reloj, éste escrito fue hecho para el reto de "Noche de brujas en el bosque" del foro Bajo las ramas del Goshinboku, es mi primer intento de éste género que es de terror, espero por lo menos haberles inquietado.**

**Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

**Advertencia: AU. Faltas que no haya logrado ver.**

**Espejos engañosos**

_**Tu alma**_

—¿Entonces irás?

Ayame esperaba con ansias la respuesta de su amiga, quien acostado en su cama leía con avidez el libro que le regalaron hace poco, frunció el ceño al ver la poca atención que le prestaba, se acercó.

—¡Ayame! —exclamó cuando se vio sin su libro, Ayame sonrió con diversión mientras ocultaba el objeto tras su espalda—. Ayame dame el libro.

—No, hasta que me respondas —replicó alejándose hasta el escritorio y sentándose sobre éste.

Kagome suspiró antes de dejarse caer en la cama, debía recordar vetarle la entrada a su habitación cuando le regalaran libros.

—No lo sé —respondió al fin—, quería quedarme a ver películas con Sesshōmaru.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos mientras se cruzaba de piernas, y apoyaba el codo en su muslo y su barbilla en la muñeca.

—Vamos, la feria abrirá el primero de Noviembre y tendrá temática de noches de brujas, ¿no te parece excitante?

Kagome se acostó de lado para ver a su amiga que tenía ojos soñadores, a Ayame siempre le había atraído todo lo que tuviera que ver con fantasmas, magia y cosa sobrenaturales, gusto que ni Sango ni ella compartían pero acceder a sus deseos una vez al año no hacía daño… bueno, esperaba, nunca sabían cómo acabarían las ideas que Ayame.

—Sí, sí… muy excitante —asintió resignada—. De acuerdo, le diré a Sesshōmaru sobre la salida, ¿ya le dijiste a Sango?

—No —rió—, pero una vez tu hayas cedido ella no será problema. Por cierto, ¿no tienes algún espejo? Saliendo de aquí voy a ir con Kōga a cenar.

—Sólo en el baño —contestó mientras se reincorporaba para quedar sentada con las piernas cruzadas en forma india.

—¿Por qué? Yo tengo uno en mi habitación y creo que hay por lo menos uno en cada cuarto de mi casa —Rascó su barbilla al intentar recordar—. ¿Sólo tienen ese espejo?

—Sí —respondió con convicción.

—¿Y por qué?

—Oh, bueno, supongo que fue por mi abuela —frunció el ceño tratando de recordar—, sí, fue mi abuela. Ella nos decía a Sōta y a mí que los espejos eran malos, que nunca pasáramos más de 5 minutos en frente de uno, la vanidad no es algo bueno… ¡Ah! Que también nunca debiera pararme con una vela en mano en la oscuridad frente a uno.

Ayame encaró una ceja al oír eso, nunca le habían contado algo tan descabellado.

—¿Y por qué? —reiteró—. Eso no tiene mucho sentido.

Kagome se encogió de hombros.

—Realmente no lo sé, nadie nunca cuestionó nada y pues tener un solo espejo es lo más normal aquí. Mi abuela era algo extraña, ¿sabes? El abuelo a veces dice que ella tenía poderes sobrenaturales, aunque yo apenas tenía 8 años cuando falleció así que… puede ser cierto al mismo tiempo que falso.

Ayame sopesó esas palabras con mucho cuidado, nunca le atrajeron los espejos, los consideraba sólo objetos para verse y listo pero ahora que Kagome le contaba eso le abrió un mundo nuevo, a penas llegara a su casa iría directo a la computadora a investigar.

—Bueno, prometo no pasar más de 5 minutos frente a tu espejo, ¿así que puedo usarlo? —preguntó mientras levantaba sus manos.

Kagome rió mientras asentía, Ayame se bajó de un brinco y se dirigió hacia el baño.

0-0-0-0-0

—¡Kōga!

Ayame saltó los últimos escalones de la larga escalera que llevaban al templo Higurashi, el hombre que la esperaba abajo tuvo que atajarla para que no se lastimara.

—Ayame ten más cuidado —exclamó una vez estuvo ella segura entre sus brazos—. Buenas, Kagome.

—Buenas noches, Kōga —saludó ella una vez llegado a ellos—, y gran atajada.

El hombre se sonrojó antes de bajar a su novia, quien sólo reía ante el bochorno de su adorado Kōga.

—Entonces nos vemos el sábado, Kagome, Sango igual va, le hablé cuando iba al baño, dice que llevará a Miroku, ¿llevaras a Rin? Porque anda preguntando ya que Kohaku quiere ir.

—Bueno, le preguntaré a Sesshōmaru si la puede traer —respondió.

—Perfecto, adiós, Kagome.

—Adiós, chicos.

0-0-0-0-0

Kōga acompañaba a Ayame hasta su casa después de cenar, la chica iba agarrada de su mano mientras hablaba sobre lo que Kagome le contó sobre los espejos y que quería probar si era cierto, frunció su ceño, realmente a su novia le gustaba mucho esas cosas sobrenaturales.

—No deberías jugar con esas cosas, Ayame —le reprendió un poco.

—Esas cosas no existen, Kōga, ya probé lo de la Ouija y no pasó nada fuera de lo común… bueno, exceptuando cuando se cayó una vela pero fue por colocarla mal, luego me fijé que la cera no agarro bien la base.

El hombre suspiró algún día jugar con esas cosas se le revertirá.

—Sólo ten cuidado.

—Lo tendré y ya te dije, nada pasara.

0-0-0-0-0

Eso dijo, ahora se encontraba sentada sobre sus tobillos frente al espejo a oscuras, sólo la luz lunar le daba algo de visibilidad, ahí se reflejaba perfectamente su cuerpo, el espejo que tenía era de cuerpo completo de forma rectangular, nunca le prestó atención… hasta ahora, había leído unas cuantas cosas en diversas páginas, algunos decían lo que Kagome le contó y otras que eran puras patrañas, un ejemplo claro era el juego de Bloody Mary, sólo era un cuento para asustar niños y a cobardes.

Ayame comenzaba a impacientarse, llevaba ya una media hora sentada ahí y sus pies comenzaban a doler, entrecerró más los ojos pero más allá de su figura y la de su habitación no hallaba nada fuera de su lugar o raro.

—Al final la abuela de Kagome sólo era excéntrica o algo loca —suspiró con decepción—. Vamos, ¿dónde está los fantasmas o demonios?, ¿no deberían manifestarse? —golpeó con empeño la superficie fría, esperó pero siguió sin pasar nada—. ¡Ah! Más decepciones.

Se levantó para desentumecer sus piernas, dio unos pasos tanteando su estado ya más segura se dirigió a su escritorio para tomar su celular y marcarle s Kōga para decirle el resultado tan malo que obtuvo… o eso quería hacer hasta que su reloj le indicó que eran las 12 y oyó un débil susurro, su piel se puso de gallina y unos escalofríos le recorrieron de pies a cabeza, inhalando profundamente se dio vuelta, miró a su alrededor y no encontró nada, absolutamente nada entonces un movimiento le llamó la atención fue muy sutil, tanto que lo juzgó su imaginación pero curiosa como era por naturaleza se acercó, el espejo seguía igual y reflejaba todo correctamente, elevó su brazo y avanzó con cuidado, con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente, el sudor frío bajaba por su cien hasta perderse en la garganta, ¿podía ser verdad?, ¿algo pasaría si tocaba el espejo? Un paso más y las yemas de sus dedos rozarían el cristal, sólo un poco más y-

—¿Qué haces, Ayame?

La pelirroja soltó un grito cuando la voz se expandió por la habitación y las luces le cegaron por unos instantes.

—¡Abuelo! —exclamó abochornada mientras saltaba lejos del espejo—. Te he dicho que toques antes de entrar.

—Y eso he hecho pero no me contestaste, así que me di el permiso —explicó mirándola con ojo crítico.

—¿Tocaste? —preguntó confundida—. Yo no oí nada.

—Lo noté —sus ojos pasaron de ella al espejo—, ¿qué hacías?

Ayame se removió incómoda.

—… ¿un experimento?

Los ojos del hombre mayor se estrecharon con sospecha antes de suspirar.

—Anda a dormir, es tarde y —agregó al ver que su nieta obedecía y se dirigía a la cama—, no juegues con los espejos.

—… sí.

Él sonrió antes de apagar las luces y cerrar la puerta.

0-0-0-0-0

—¡¿Dónde se metió Kagome?!

Ayame tenía los brazos cruzados, la feria cerraba en menos de una hora y media; y a su amiga se le había ocurrido la grandiosa idea de desaparecer con Rin. Era primero de Noviembre, al feria en honor a la fecha en que encontraban cerrarían hasta la una de la mañana y siendo las 11:30 p.m. todos se encontraban lo suficiente agotados para querer irse, toda la noche paso volando entre juego y juego, sin contar que descubrió a Kōga tratando de fumar con el estúpido de InuYasha y tuvo que confiscarle su encendedor, fue mala idea invitarlo.

—¿Sesshōmaru no viste hacía donde se fue? —preguntó Sango, quien iba del brazo de Miroku.

—No y no intente hablarle, su celular se descargo hace una hora, le presté el mío para que avisará que llegaría tarde —respondió mientras sus ojos repasaban la zona intentando encontrar la figura de su pareja y de su hermana menor.

Ayame frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca.

—Pues habrá que buscarla —suspiró—, yo iré con Kōga a la zona de juegos, repártanse los demás para abarcar más área, ¿todos tienen batería en sus celulares, verdad?

Al asentimiento general acordaron llamarse si la encontraban, se dividieron sin dudarlo, Kohaku prefirió ir con Sesshōmaru que son su hermana que iba con Miroku, InuYasha y Kikyō se perdieron en otra dirección.

—Tranquila, Ayame, la encontraremos —musitó.

—Eso espero, quiero reclamarle unas cuantas cosas.

Kōga sonrió de lado, esas palabras demostraban lo preocupada que se hallaba la pelirroja, apretó más su mano suave.

Pasaron varios minutos y no la encontraban, al parecer nadie más lo lograba pues no habían llamado, hasta que de pronto Ayame la ubico.

—¡Kagome!

Pero la morena no se giró sino que entró a la casa de los espejos, al parecer no la había alcanzado a escuchar.

—¿Volvió a entrar a la casa de los espejos? Esa niña —musitó enojada—. Kōga tu ve a la salida para detenerla por si sale, yo entraré a buscarla, no llames a nadie todavía.

—Ayame esper- —ella se metió sin dudarlo, Kōga reprimió un suspiro antes de hacer lo que su novia le _pidió_ amablemente, esperaba que Kagome no sufriera algún daño físico.

0-0-0-0-0

—¡Kagome, ¿dónde estás?! —gritaba mientras recorría los largos pasillos y veía su reflejo una y otra vez, por todos lados, se sentía algo abrumada.

Siguió avanzando hasta que dio con la espalda de su amiga, hizo un puchero antes de correr hacia ella.

—¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? Todos están buscando… te… —su mano que debió tomar el hombro de su amiga se topo con el frío cristal de un espejo, retrocedió algo asustada antes de mirar a su alrededor pero no había señales de su amiga… ahora que lo pensaba bien, Kagome no se había reflejado en los espejos como ella y ni se percató que Rin no se encontraba con ella, se asustó, sus ojos iban de un lado a otro, sólo se veía una y otra vez, el pánico la embargo, quería salir, ¡ya!

Corrió intentando no golpearse con algún espejo, en la tarde entró con Kagome, Rin y Sango la salida no había estado tan lejos, ¿por qué ahora no la encontraba? Se llevó la mano al pantalón, llamaría a Kōga para que entrara, pero apenas tuvo el aparato en sus manos vio que ya no tenía pila, maldijo. A los lejos le llegó el rumor de unas campanadas, ¿campanas? Sus ojos se abrieron con horror.

El reloj de todos en la feria marco una hora.

Medianoche.

Las luces se apagaron, ahogó un grito de terror, todo estaba oscuro no veía nada, necesitaba luz, se giró asustada al escuchar un susurro a su espalda, volvió hacerlo al escuchar otro a su izquierda, el miedo le ahogaba lentamente, ¿esto le pasaba por burlarse de las cosas sobrenaturales? Ella sólo quería probar si eran verdad o no, nunca pensó en molestar a alguien o… algo.

Gritó cuando algo rozó su muñeca, algo frío y cadavérico, quería salir, retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó contra un espejo, se alejó de un salto al sentir que se movía, ¿dónde estaba Kōga?

Un destello se prendió en su memoria, Kōga, el encendedor de Kōga, removió su bolso bolsillo hasta dar con el, sus manos temblaban mientras oía llegar más susurros, cerca, muy cerca.

La luz brotó.

Su respiración acelerada era la único que se oía, sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro, nada, sólo su reflejo, sólo eso… sólo su-

—Ayame.

Ella gritó de terror hasta que sintió como dos manos la tomaban de los hombros.

—Ayame soy yo, Kōga. ¡Ayame!

La pelirroja con los ojos llorosos se clavaron en los contrarios que le miraban preocupados, su contenerse le abrazo, se refugió en sus ¿cálidos brazos? Se separó.

—Estás helado, Kōga.

Él rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué esperabas? He estado más de media hora afuera sin moverme esperando que salieran y nada, un minuto más y me congelaba, yo… ¿Ayame? —preguntó confundido al ver como se apretaba más contra él.

—Estaba asustada, pensé que algo malo iba a pasarme.

Él envolvió sus brazos firmemente alrededor de la pequeña figura femenina.

—Todo está bien ahora, es hora de irnos, vamos —la separó para tomarle la mano.

Ayame sonrió sintiéndose protegida, miró una vez más a los espejos y su reflejo le corto la respiración.

0-0-0-0-0

Kōga se sobresalto al sentir su celular vibrar, lo sacó rápidamente, contestó sin dudar al ver el número de Sesshōmaru.

—La encontré —su tono tan seco no parecía muy alegre de haberlo hecho, pero conociéndola estaría muy aliviado, más porque Rin se encontraba con ella—, estaba en los puestos de comida, al parecer Rin tenía hambre así que la llevo a comer algo. ¿Dónde estás?

—Estoy afuera de la casa de los espejos esperando que Ayame salga, al parecer confundió a otra chica con Kagome, ¿se irán?

—Sí, Rin ya tiene sueño.

—Entonces una vez salga Ayame igual me iré, avísale a los demás.

—Bien.

Kōga sonrió más calmado, al parecer su amiga estaba bien, sólo debía esperar a su novia, que ya había tardado, tal vez debería entrar. Dio unos pasos hacia la salida para ingresar cuando una figura se reveló.

—Ayame ya me estabas preocupando, Sesshōmaru acaba de llamar encontraron a Kagome, es mejor que nos vayamos.

La pelirroja sonrió antes de asentir, dio un último vistazo a la salida de la casa de espejos donde la luz seguía funcionando y las personas salían y entraban sin preocupaciones.

—Los espejos pueden ser muy engañosos… _Ayame_.

**Extraño, y engañoso es el final, pero me pareció lo mejor después de todo es noche de brujas, la incertidumbre es lo ideal y el miedo una delicia (?) Okey, deliro ahora, espero les haya gustado y que les haya causado aunque sea algo de incertidumbre hasta el final. Besos.**

**FiraLili**


End file.
